Reset-
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: La única manera se salvarlo era sobreescribir sus recuerdos, reiniciar su mente. Ash tendría ahora una nueva vida, no recordaría Kalos ni las personas que habia conocido. Sin embargo, un dia tendrían que volver esos recuerdos para crear conflictos en su mente y saber que tuvo una vida antes que esa.


Bien, esto es más una manera de hacer catarsis a toda la decepción que siento de ver a mi "Ashi" medio reseteado en ese comercial. Tal vez este fic parezca cruel y algo estúpido así que están advertidos. Antes de decir "Que estupidez, Ash nunca estaría así" verán, todo tiene explicación psicológica (si te interesa el tema me haces feliz)

Contiene muuuuy ligero amourshipping. Si no te gusta la pareja puedes leer en paz, no habrá problema.

Por cierto, un "Hijita ya resignaste, Ash badass y amourshipping bye bye" por favor, es un fic, aquí puedo hacer que Serena sea una camionera, Ash una mariposa, Citron la abeja Maya y yo casarme con Gary.

 **IMPORTANTE: cuando encuentren un (*) ve inmediatamente al pie de página a leer el significado y evitar dudas.**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los derechos a Pokemon company, nada me pertence,** PERO SI LO HICIERA TENDRIAMOS ASH CAMPEON, AMOUR CANON, ALOLA NO BLACK AND WHITE Y BROCK DE REGRESO.

* * *

… _también se llama Terapia de Hipnosis Curativa. Con ella lograremos reprogramar la conducta de Ash para eliminar estados mentales dañinos. Ash creó un impulso que está obedeciendo y por eso está en trance, puede ser culpa, no lo sé. Sin embargo, la Hipnosis también tiene esta cara: crear falsos recuerdos, una nueva vida…_

—Está reaccionando

—Vigílenlo, la herida en su vientre es crítica, podría abrirse si hace un movimiento

—Sí, doctor

Ash abrió pesadamente los ojos, sintiendo mucho dolor en su cuerpo y muy mareado, sintió su propia respiración muy pesada y sus piernas dormidas. Por la impresión tuvo un reflejo en el brazo derecho que le hizo sentir una ligera punzada como de aguja. No podía hablar. Miró a su alrededor sin mover su rostro, parpadeando repetidamente pues su visión estaba nublada. El lugar blanco lleno de máquinas le era irreconocible y una bolsa con delgados tubos en dirección hacia él le llamó la atención. Con el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que había una cortina tapando ligeramente una cama vacía unos metros de distancia. Intentó afinar su audición, logrando escuchar el sonido de una máquina que hacía " _Beep beep_ " parecido a esas cosas de ¿hospitales?

¿Estaba en un hospital?

—Veo que no sabes dónde estás.

Una suave voz hizo que moviera su cabeza buscándola.

—Soy Miriam, la enfermera que te cuidará a partir de hoy. Tuviste un accidente. Ya has sido intervenido. Ahora procura no moverte, tienes una cicatriz en tu abdomen. Una rama te atravesó la piel pero no tocó ningún órgano importante. Sé que debes descansar, pero necesito que me des información de algún familiar tuyo. Cuando te sientas mejor habla conmigo. El profesor Sycamore está por el momento siendo como un tutor legal*. Dale las gracias cuando venga.

La enfermera de rostro amable se sentó junto a la cama de Ash, notando el cansado y confundido rostro del joven.

—Seguro sigues agotado, descansa tranquilo. Yo estaré aquí a tu cuidado-habló la enfermera nuevamente-solo pídeme alguna cosa y te ayudaré.

No recibió respuesta.

— ¿Ocurre algo?-la enfermera notó que Ash tenía el ceño fruncido y repentinamente había cerrado los ojos. Lentamente elevó una mano hacia su abdomen y apretó los labios.

— ¿Te duele mucho?, ¿tienes ganas de vomitar?-al recibir ella una afirmación, se paró rápidamente-te inyectare ahora, respira.

Y la inyección hizo efecto durmiéndolo una vez más. La enfermera se sentó, preguntándose cómo le iba a la otra enfermera con la jovencita que llegó junto con él. Odiaba ver en el hospital a gente joven, ver como la vida se les iba de las manos le hacía sentir muy insignificante.

* * *

Kalos estaba a salvo, el Team Flare había sido destruido y ahora sólo quedaban los escombros y unos malos recuerdos que el paso del tiempo se encargaría de borrar. Mientras que de la reconstrucción de la ciudad se ocupaban las máquinas de los pueblos cercanos que habían sido alcanzados por el daño toda la ayuda humana y Pokemon era bien recibida. Era alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y la gente se tomaba un descanso de las reconstrucciones para poder comer y reunirse con sus familias. Los pokemon tomaban una pequeña siesta y esas zonas llenas de gente quedaban casi vacías. Serena se sentó debido al cansancio que sentía. Toda la mañana estuvo cargando madera y le dolía la espalda. Mientras se masajeaba un poco el cuello, Ash la llamó eufórico, al parecer tenía buenas noticas.

— ¡Serena! Ya terminé el trabajo de hoy, quedó todo tan bien que valió la pena el dolor de espalda.

—Me alegro por ti, Ash-Serena le sonrió sin dejar de masajearse el cuello-. Yo todavía no terminó con la madera y ya me cansé.

— ¿Te duele?-Ash la miró preocupado. Deberías dejar eso, te ayudaré después, ¿sí? veniaa proponerte algo. Vamos a caminar por el lugar- sonrió-por esto de las reconstrucciones no hemos podido hacer nada interesante. Tengo hambre y creo que están cocinando al otro lado de aquí.

—Exageras- Serena sonrió por la idea de estar él unas horas-Iré contigo

— ¡Bien!-Ash elevó los puños en victoria -dejemos a nuestros pokemon con los demás, tendrán mucho trabajo y no quiero que se cansen.

— ¡De acuerdo!

* * *

— Tiene el cuerpo lleno de contusiones y raspaduras en las extremidades, también se fracturó el brazo derecho pero ya lo tratamos. Necesita reposo absoluto y terapia física para el traumatismo en la espalda y brazo- el doctor explicaba y señalaba detalladamente-No hubo daños mayores y normalmente en este tipo de accidente los hay. Eso es todo por hoy.

— Gracias, doctor

—Es un gusto, solo cuídela mucho, es una muchacha muy bonita.

Grace logró sonreír ante ese inocente piropo mientras veía como Serena dormía profundamente. Acomodó suavemente su cabello, cuidando de no tocar las vendas de su frente y los rasguños de sus mejillas. Sabiendo que tomaría tiempo hasta que despertara salió a buscar al hombre que le avisó de todo lo sucedido.

Grace busco al profesor Sycamore. Se sentía algo mareada todavía por el susto al recibir tal llamada que le decía que su hija estaba hospitalizada. Necesitaba saber que pasó y ese hombre tenía las respuestas. Limpiando las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban llegó hacia la sala de espera para los familiares de los internados y para su tranquilidad allí se encontraba el profesor, sentado en uno de los sillones con las manos en la cabeza muy pensativo. Grace se asustó. Todo lo que ella sabía era que Serena había estado con Ash. ¿Había ocurrido algo malo?

—Buenas tardes profesor.

—Usted es la madre de Serena, Grace, cierto-Sycamore la miró- ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Aún no despierta.

—Ya veo…

Grace miró al piso.

— ¿Cómo esta Ash?

El profesor puso un rostro serio.

—Al parecer una rama le atravesó el abdomen, pero no lastimo ningún órgano. Lo operaron y ahora está dormido.

—Esa es una buena noticia-Grace puso una mano en su pecho exhalando aliviadamente. Por un momento dudo en preguntar, pero aun así lo hizo-¿Qué pasó exactamente?

—Señora, todo lo que puedo decirle es esto: Tanto Ash como Serena salieron de las zonas de reconstrucción, solo dejaron a sus pokemon con los demás y ellos desaparecieron. Una llamada de la zona centro dijo que se había terminado de destruir una casa y en los escombros aparecieron dos niños. Cuando llegó la ambulancia eran ellos. Gracias a Citron pude contactar con usted, pero Ash no tiene familiares en Kalos, tuve que hacer de tutor para que le puedan operar. Como habían llegado a esa situación no lo sé.

* * *

—Que mal, solo era alguien haciendo sopa con la ventana abierta.

—Vamos, Ash, aquí no hay puestos de comida más que el de las raciones del hospital. Este es un sitio agradable pero ahora está lleno de escombros.

— ¡Serena! ¡En esa casa!

La zona estaba llena de casas torcidas por lo que había cintas de "No Pase" por todos lados restringiendo el paso. La casa frente a Ash y Serena soltaba un sonido extraño, como si un grito viniera de él. Ambos chicos se acercaron con curiosidad pasando las cintas de prohibición y con preocupación tratando de afinar sus oídos. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que entendieron que el grito era de un pokemon, específicamente de un Espurr.

— ¡Un pokemon está dentro! Tal vez está herido…-Ash apretó los puños.

—Ash…Tal vez podríamos volver y pedir ayuda

—Serena no hay tiempo, vamos a ayudarlo.

* * *

—Entonces tu amigo es un Pikachu.

—Sí, es bastante fuerte y estuvo conmigo mucho tiempo.

El día había terminado y otro comenzaba. Ash había despertado y ahora hablaba con la enfermera. Incluso si tenía el tono de voz bajo y habla lento por la herida eso no le quitaba la energía que le caracterizaba.

—Pero aún no contestas mi pregunta, ¿sabes algo de mi amiga Serena? ¿Cómo esta ella? Estuvo conmigo ese día.

—Pues, según me informaron aún no despierta-la enfermera había evitado toda la mañana esa pregunta, si le decía el estado de su amiga él se preocuparía y probablemente intentaría pararse.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Aún no despierta? donde es…¡AHH!

Ash soltó un quejido, levantar la voz hizo que la herida doliera.

— ¡No te muevas! –La enfermera le regañó-Ella está en este mismo piso, a penas estés mejor te llevaré a verla.

—Debo verla ahora.

— ¡No puede moverte!

— ¡Ella está aquí por mí, tengo que ver si está bien!

— ¡No te debes mover y no te arriesgues a que se te pueda abrir la herida!

— ¡SOLO IRÉ UN MOMENTO, ME PUEDO SENTAR EN LA SILLA DE RUEDAS!

—NO, NO TE VAS A MOVER-la mujer dio su ultimátum.

Ash calló. La enfermera se puso nerviosa al ver su rostro serio, pero al minuto una sonrisa resignada se dibujó en él y se acomodó en su cama.

—Discúlpame, creo que me tienes razón. Me calmaré...pero estoy sintiendo muchas nauseas.

—Te inyectaré, volveré enseguida. No me vuelvas a asustar así.

Al salir la mujer del cuarto Ash se sacó el suero de su brazo soltando de vez en cuando quejidos por el dolor en su herida, se giró lentamente hacia el filo de la cama. Se apoyó en el pie derecho y tomó un respiro para poner el izquierdo también en movimiento. Dio un paso sintiendo debilidad. Al llegar a la silla de ruedas empezó a notar cómo su venda mostraba un ligero color amarillo. Sabiendo que no le quedaba y tiempo y recibiría un severo regaño se sentó tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía. Una vez en posición, salió a los pasillos moviendo ansiosamente las ruedas de la silla buscando el cuarto donde Serena debería estar.

Y al encontró. Ash se acercó a la cama de Serena si hacer ruido. La examinó de pies a cabeza, viendo con tristeza cómo su rostro se encontraba muy maltratado y tenía un brazo vendado. Notó el suero a su lado y como un pequeño tuvo pasaba por su nariz.

* * *

—¡Ash!-Gritó serena- ¿¡Ash, estas bien!?

—¡Ya lo tengo!-Ash sostuvo al Espurr semi -consciente en sus brazos-Salgamos rápido, la casa está soltando muchos ruidos.

Serena y Ash había subido al segundo piso de ese lugar buscando al pokemon atrapado. El lugar era muy inestable aumentando el nerviosismo en ambas personas. Después de buscar por todo el lugar Ash se adentró a una especie de closet donde encontró al pokemon atrapado bajo un montón de cajas. Serena decidió subir al tercer piso justo al momento en que un fuerte ruido los golpeó. Las columnas que habían sido atravesadas empezaron a soltar polvo como si un temblor ocurriera ahí mismo. Y sucedió lo inevitable. Las escaleras donde Serena estaba empezó a hacer ruidos propios de estar rompiéndose, dejándola paralizada. Ash se asustó, pensando rápido acomodó al pokemon en su espalda.

—¡ASH!

—¡Serena! Tranquila-solo salta hacia aquí.-Ash estiró la mano todo lo que pudo para alcanzarla.

Una parte del techo cayó volcando los muebles del lugar.

—¡ASH,TENGO MIEDO!

—¡N-no te preocupes, salta!-Ahora una pared caía, Ash empezó a sentir su voz temblorosa, mala señal en él.

—¡SE ESTÁ ROMPIENDO!

—¡SALTA!, ¡PROMETO QUE NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NADA MALO TE PASE!

Y lanzo un grito al verla caer. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ella. Ya no había sonido, tal era su desesperación que su cerebro recurrió a verlo todo en cámara lenta. Las paredes no aguantaron más el techo y se derrumbaron, cubriendo todo a su paso, llevándose la vida del pequeño Espurr ¿Quién iba a penar que ese sería la manera que estarían juntos por última vez?

* * *

 _Tal vez podríamos volver y pedir ayuda._

¿Si le hubiera hecho caso nada de esto habría pasado?

 _"Prometo que no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase"_

El sonido de la maquina controlando su pulso empezó a hacer eco en su cabeza. Ni siquiera había cumplido esa pequeña promesa. Si hubiera pensado lo peligroso de la situación habría pedido ayuda y no haberla involucrado.

 _"Prometo que no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase"_

Culpa**, mucha culpa. Por su culpa ella estaba así, por su culpa no despertaba, por su culpa ambos estaban hospitalizados, por su culpa el Espurr estaba muerto, por su culpa ahora notaba como su venda estaba totalmente machada de sangre y se mareaba fuertemente. Por su culpa paso todo. Ash se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos, el mareo, dolor y ese sentimiento tan detestable lo durmieron, y ahí se quedó hasta que la enfermera lo encontró.

* * *

— ¿Cómo está el?

—No ha comido desde hace cinco días. Solo duerme y tiene la miraba perdida, a ese paso podría...

El doctor no quiso terminar la frase. Viendo el ceño fruncido, y dudando que sabía qué significaba todo eso, Sycamore le insistió.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Verá, le presento al psicólogo en jefe del hospital-el doctor hizo pasar a un hombre mayor con chaqueta blanca-. Él le explicará con detalles lo que ocurre, temo que eso ahora está fuera de mi campo.

—Mucho gusto-saludo el recién llegado-debo decirle que revisé al muchacho la noche anterior, me sorprendió los datos que me dieron desde que llegó hasta que entró en ese trance, mi diagnóstico es que el joven está en estado ansioso-depresivo***. No le puedo asegurar el motivo ya que los detalles enteros antes y durante del accidente no lo sé pero sí que una de las causas es la chica que estuvo con él.

—¿Serena?

—Sí, desde que la vio esta así. Siempre se sienta erguido y abrazando sus piernas con la miraba ida, como si pensara de algo. Intenté hablar con él pero no me mira y solo repetía palabras inaudibles. Si pide una recomendación entonces tengo el derecho de decirle esto: Ash no será capaz de recuperarse si sigue recodando lo que pasó al estar con ella. Lo más indicado seria ahora recurrir a la hipnoterapia.

—¿Cómo? -Sycamore desconocía el término. Pero sea lo que sea le empezó a producir una mala sensación.

—También se llama terapia de hipnosis curativa. Con ella lograremos reprogramar la conducta del joven para eliminar estados mentales dañinos. Podrá conectar el inconsciente con el consciente, para analizar las causas de su conducta, lo cual permite ver los motivos y cambiarlos. Recordemos que lo interno determina lo externo. Ash creó un impulso que está obedeciendo y por eso está en trance, puede ser culpa, no lo sé. Sin embargo, la Hipnosis también tiene esta cara: crear falsos recuerdos, una nueva vida. El joven perdería sus recuerdos de toda la vida por un periodo de tiempo corto o permanentemente y seria reemplazado por nuevos recuerdos.

—¿A qué se refiere?-esto último sorprendió al profesor.

—Que puedo decirle "recordaras que viviste esta experiencia en tal lugar" y lo hará sin nunca haberlo vivido realmente. Pero el periodo de tiempo dependerá de su ambiente.

Sycamore no dejaba de analizarlo. Le parecía todo tan inverosímil.

—Entonces si se le aplica…¿volverá a la normalidad?

—Serán sesiones. Y tendrá que estar en un buen lugar que le eviten recuerdos relacionados al accidente. Pero si recurre a los recuerdos falsos no deberá ver a su amiga en mucho tiempo.

—¿No es eso demasiado? Ash siempre ha sido una persona fuerte, no creo que…

—Recuerde que está ahora en cuidados por su operación delicada. No podemos hacer que se esfuerce ahora. Si le parece venga en tres días para hacerle la intervención.

—Hablaré con su madre.

—Por favor señor, es urgente, un día más para él es un día menos.

—Muchas gracias, doctor

El psicólogo salió de la habitación dejando a un confundido hombre. Ash dormía y notaba lo enfermo que estaba. Nunca dudó que las enfermedades psicológicas fueran graves, pero a estos extremos incluso agradeció haberse dedicado sólo a los pokemon. Y si, al salir del hospital fue al centro pokemon a llamar a la madre de Ash. Pero algo en él le decía que no lo haga. El conocía a Ash, sabía que era un chico que siempre salía adelante y nunca se daba por vencido ante cualquier problema

 _"Nunca de rindas hasta el final"_

¿Por qué quitarle toda una vida por un problema que tal vez si se esforzaba podría resolver? ¿Por qué regresaría a Kanto para olvidar Kalos y dejarlo sin la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida de esa liga? ¿Olvidarse completamente de Citron, Serena, Yurika y sus pokemon atrapados aquí sería lo correcto? La parte moral y la parte sentimental luchaban en su mente. Pero tomo una decisión. Y rogó fuertemente que el cielo lo perdonara por tal osadía.

Le daría una nueva vida "momentánea" a Ash sin que su madre ni nadie más que las personas realmente cercanas a él supieran. Sycamore llamó a Grace y le contó la situación.

— Grace, sería bueno que serena también entre en hipnoterapia

—¡No le crearé una vida falsa a mi hija!-Grace se alteró.

—No te pido que le sobrescribas nuevos recuerdos en Serena, solo que se olvide que conoció a un chico llamado Ash. Si ella se entera que Ash está en este tipo de situación no se lo va a perdonar nunca y Ash no debe verla por ningún motivo. Suena terrible, pero permite que se le induzca una Amnesia post-hipnótica**** Ella volverá a recordar con tu ayuda a diferencia de Ash que dependerá de el mismo. Por eso también haré que se vaya a Alola apenas esté mejor. Lo meteré en una escuela y estará allí hasta que su mente empiece a entrar en conflicto.

* * *

Y el día llegó.

Ambos profesionales empezaron a trabajar, ambas mentes empezaron a ser tratadas, una a esperar, otra a olvidar. Pero la mente humana es maravillosa e inmensa como también cruel e inesperada. Porque a pesar de que los recuerdos iban y venían, había un par de recuerdos en ambas mentes que luchaban por quedarse en sus inconscientes hasta poder ser despertadas, así Serena nunca pudo olvidar que amaba a alguien y Ash nunca pudo olvidar que había una persona a quien le había hecho una promesa que no había cumplido.

—Te llamas Ash, estabas alistándote para tu viaje a Alola cuando un pokemon salvaje te atacó

Las horas pasaron, con ellas los que había sido el entrenador.

* * *

—¿Ash?, ¿Estás bien?

Lentamente al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos, parpadeando por la luz que entraba de su ventana. Parecía que había despertado después de un sueño de mil años, no recordaba donde estaba, que había pasado, el día, la hora, pero sus pensamiento pararon al sentir una mano sujetando la suya y ver al hombre dueño de la mano sentado junto a su cama.

—Quien...eres… -dijo Ash, sintiendo su voz como un inaudible susurro.

—¿Hijo, estas bien?

Una nueva vida comenzando. Sycamore tomo su papel de "padre"

—Ash, hijo me tenías preocupado

—pa... ¿pa?-el hombre asintió, Ash todavía tenía la mente en blanco

—Estábamos alistándote para tu viaje y un pokemon salvaje te atacó. Logró lastimarte pero ya estás bien, ¿verdad?

Naturalmente no consiguió respuesta.

Las semanas pasaron. Sycamore no dejó de estar en contacto con Citron informándole todo. Ash parecía el mismo muchacho alegre, pero ahora estaba más aniñado en su actitud y humor. Sycamore acomodó uno de los almacenes del laboratorio como un cuarto que hizo pasar como el de Ash. En dos semanas al retirársele los puntos de la herida saldría a Alola. Definitivamente ese Ash era diferente al que conocieron.

Mientras tanto Serena estaba en casa, sentada en su sala viendo un álbum de fotos junto a su madre.

—Ella era tu maestra de francés, la señorita Mariela. ¿La recuerdas?

— ¿...Mariela?

—Sí, te enseñó hasta los ocho años.

Serena guardo silencio mientras pensaba, frunciendo el ceño haciendo un claro esfuerzo.

— ¡AH! Ella siempre me decía que los dulces franceses son los mejores. También vino a casa una vez, creo.

— ¡Sí! Exacto-Grace abrazó a su hija fuertemente-has avanzado mucho esta semana.

—Mama, cuando me dijo que había perdido la memoria por un accidente en las Carrera de Rhyhorn y debía recuperar todos mis recuerdos pensé que me llevaría toda una vida, pero estoy muy feliz. Sigamos viendo fotos.

* * *

—Por fin vas de aventura-Sycamore le dio a Ash un sopapo cariñoso.

— ¡Sí! estoy súper ansioso, ¿Volverá Pikachu***** ahora?

—Por supuesto, él te ha extrañado todo el tiempo, junto con el inicial que te dé el profesor en Alola viajaran juntos. No solo estudiarás, sino también exploraras la isla ya que es una de las materias.

—Claro, seré el mejor, te lo prometo.

Al entrar al laboratorio se presentó Pikachu. Si, Pikachu estuvo todo el tiempo al tanto de su entrenador, visitándolo constantemente y siendo el mensajero a los otros pokemon sobre su salud. Sycamore le había explicado la condición de su entrenador. Otro de los recuerdos implantados era ese: Ash tenía un Pikachu desde que era un infante y juntos iban a Alola.

Sycamore los condujo hasta el puerto. En una despedida rápida lleno de entusiasmo para Ash se subió al barco. Finalmente zarpó, llevándose al entrenador lejos de Kalos. Mientras que Serena se quedaba en casa recuperando recuerdos donde no estaría el

Inevitablemente se separaban. Hasta el día que Ash recordara, ambos nunca se habían conocido. Alola sería una nueva vida con nuevas memorias. El Ash infantil había vuelto para ocupar al Ash que ahora dormía en el inconsciente, esperando despertar y recuperar la vida que le había sido quitada.

* * *

 **Tutor legal*:** Si bien al cumplir 10 son mayores, en el fic para el tipo de decisiones importante si necesitan tener a los padres o tutores cerca.

 **Culpa**:** Ash tiene un tipo de personalidad complicada, está dentro de lo sanguíneo-colérico. Si siente culpa, aun peor si es alegre y positivo le afecta porque sienten que no sirve de nada para evitarlo. Una chispa puede transformarse en infierno instantáneamente (episodio de las bolas de nieve)

 **Estado de shock ansioso-depresivo***:** En otras palabras la mente de Ash creó un impulso que está obedeciendo y por eso está en trance. Su mente está quebrada, en su tipo de personalidad a veces ocurre.

 **Amnesia post-hipnótica****** Recuerdos que durante la hipnosis son olvidados o no pueden recordarse.

 **Pikachu ******* : Si bien es parte del "pasado", existen muchos Pikachus en su mundo, por lo tanto no hay peligro en que recuerde algo.

Lo de la escuela y el amour debo digerirlo. He aquí Ash reseteado, todo científico xD. El drama no lo manejo bien. Doi azco em dramha.

Pues, de todas maneras estoy trabajando en el posible segundo cap. Pensaba dejarlo así en suspenso pero tengo ya una historia y no quisiera dejarla. Eso sí, se volvería amour acompañado por el ship de AshxMallow y LilliexTilo. PERO NO HABRÁ MUCHO ROMANCE. Estoy deseando que liberen más cosas del futuro lo veré, ustedes?

PAZ Y AMOUR

-Daromi-


End file.
